The Tale About Me And My Soul
by Selaena Hayward
Summary: This story has nothing to do with Miraculous Ladybug but I got the idea from it. Hope you like! "Just close your eyes, the sun is going down You'll be alright, no one can hurt you now Come morning light you and I'll be safe and sound..."
1. chapter 1

**_Introduction_**

My name is Mira and I do not have a last name, or a family, or friends. Everyone is afraid of me, because I am not like normal people. I am something else. I can do things that normal people can't, I look different from normal people.

I had no one, some days I even wondered if I had myself.

But, one day, a boy from my past came back and changed all of that. This boy, was killed from trying to show the world that he truly believed in me. Believed that the people were wrong.

That boy was the best thing that ever happened to me, and he stole my heart.

I will do anything to bring him back, even if it opens a wound that has been closed for a millennium. I will save him. Because I love him.

This is The Tale About Me And My Soul.


	2. *Mira* Mon Amie!

**_Mon amie_**

I walked down main street New York city, looking in every window. Noticing that that Street was almost empty, there was only about three other people, which was odd for such a large city.

I walked for about twenty minutes and stopped in front of a consignment shop.

In the window was an old dark green shoulder bag.

I heard something behind me and quickly went into the store.

I grabbed the bag off the stand.

"What are you doi…" a lady that must work at the store started to walk to me and question me but stopped when she saw me.

"Sorry ma'am, but I think something might get broken in a moment." I said to her.

She stood there not knowing what to do. Then four police man came rushing through the door.

The men pulled out their guns and pointed this at me.

"Boys, boys, no need to be hasty." I said to them, being my normal comic self.

"Put, your hands up and don't do anything." The man in front said with a nasty tone.

"Oh, so you're getting right down to business then. Alright, I can work with that."

I smiled and winked at the officers, and they seemed to be a bit confused.

I backed up to the wall behind me…

"Don't move!" The man yelled.

I winked again…

"What are you doing?!"

I ran at them. When I got about three quarters of the way to them I jumped, and put my foot to my side, and kicked the man in front, in the face.

He fell back, the other three men started to shoot I made a shield of water around me to block the bullets. I started to spin on the floor and stuck my leg out and tripped over the men, falling right on their backs. I quickly stood up and put the shield down, I ran up beside the men.

"I appreciate your efforts, and hospitality."

I did a dramatic bow.

"Until next time, mon amie!"

I waved my hand and a giant bubble appeared around the men trapping them inside. Still in a bowing position, in a flash of light I teleported back to the place I called home.

A beach just outside of the city, reserved for turtles was my home. I had a small two roomed hut and a beach, guarded by an electric fence with no gate.

I walked up to the shore line of the water and peered in. The water was crystal clear. I bent down and waved my hand over the surface of the water. An image appeared of the woman and the police men. The woman was trying to pop the bubble, but wasn't having any luck. The men were doing the same, but also wasn't having any luck.

I chuckled a little, then I snapped my fingers and the bubble popped.

The men fell to the floor and looked at the girl in shock.

I waved my hand over the image and it faded away.

Sometimes I loved having the power to control water and to teleport anywhere and anything I wanted, but it had its downs too. Everyone is scared of me because of it for one, and two, well, I am now the unknown because of it, and people are afraid of the unknown.

I really should be dead. I died in the Titanic tragedy, and for some strange reason, I woke up fifty years later with these powers. Weird.

But I am proud to be a figment of the unknown. I am special!

And I'm talking to myself again.


	3. *Jay* Home

_Home_

"We're here, Jay." My mom called from the front seat of the car.

I looked up from my phone and looked out the window. I was still frustrated that we had to move again, but I had to admit, it was a nice place we got.

It was a small white new style house with a large yard area, and we had a beach right across the street. The house was just outside the city along the coast line. There was a Palm tree in the front yard with a large flower bed around the bottom. There were no other trees around the house which made it seem very open.

"Jay, come get your stuff." My dad called from behind the car, I hadn't noticed anyone get out.

I slowly unbuckled my seatbelt and opened the door.

My mom tossed my a key.

"Go unlock the house and pick a room." She said to me as she pulled out a large bag from the trailer.

I grabbed my two bags and dragged them to the front door to unlock it.

Once I unlocked the door and opened it I noticed something odd.

In the front lobby, there was a silver chain necklace on the floor.

I picked it up and examined it. It had a small pendent on it. The pendent was a small hunting arrow. Along the rod of the arrow it said: 'Never Miss'.

It must have come off the last owner's neck while they were moving out.

I put it around my neck and clipped it at the back, and claimed it as mine.

I shoved my things out of the doorway and started to roam to the house.

The place was very nice. It was very spacious and empty.

There was sink's and stuff, but other than that, the place was empty.

I went down to the basement and roamed through the rooms. In one there was a pool table with the balls and sticks. Well now I know where my dad and his friends are going to hangout.

Two doors down from the pool table room, was a large room with two closets and a light blue paint job.

I went back upstairs and grabbed my things, ran back down and chucked my bags into the blue room, marking it as 'my room', and started unpacking.


End file.
